


[podfic] A Handful of Starlight

by reena_jenkins, sister_wolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, Gen, Legends, Podfic, Stargazing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Of myths, lost cultures, and faith. (Or: Gaila and Ronon go stargazing.)"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Handful of Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Handful of Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120315) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 



 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:03:18  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_ST_xi%29%20_A%20Handful%20of%20Starlight_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
